Pas de Deux
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Tandis que leurs flammes dansent, Tsuna et Enma expérimentent la sensation d'être l'un dans l'autre. Entiers. Enfin. Ficclet 0027. Préquelle forcée de Polyrythmie.


**Pas de Deux**

Et voilà, encore un truc imprévu. Et tout est de la faute de Sedna. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée d'écrire la suite de la bataille, bah j'aurais jamais eu le besoin d'y ajouter un complément (même si le chapitre 443 m'a fait kyatter autant qu'elle, cela va de soi). Elle m'énerve, des fois.

Bref, on peut donc dire que cette ficclet accompagne Polyrythmie, même si j'ai pas demandé l'accord de Sed (d'ailleurs je m'en fous de ton accord puisque tout est de ta faute). Elle raconte ce qui passe pendant et juste après et s'arrête approximativement où Polyrythmie commence.

Sinon, ce machin ne ressemble absolument à rien et n'a aucun autre but que celui d'exposer mon fangirlisme profond à la face du monde. J'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum quand même, hein.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

D'abord, il a cette brûlure, cette chaleur insupportable qui t'explose au visage et s'infiltre par tous les pores de ta peau. Par réflexe, terrifié et rendu hagard par ton précédent combat et par le poing de Daemon qui s'approche à toute vitesse pour t'achever, tu tentes de la repousser. Tu as vu comme les autres les anneaux s'emboîter mais pas une seconde tu n'imagines qu'ils sont à l'origine de cette langue de feu rampante qui te dévore la poitrine et embrume tes pensées. Tu luttes mais ton corps incendié et brisé par les coups ne répond plus à tes appels. Et soudain tu les entends : ces deux voix familières résonnent clairement à l'intérieur de ta tête :

« Ce n'est que nous. Tout va bien. »

Giotto et Cozart. L'espace d'un bref instant, leurs images fantomatiques apparaissent devant tes yeux fatigués et tu crois te trouver en plein rêve. Pourtant, quelque chose dans leurs sourires sereins te souffle le contraire. Ils _sont_ là. Ils se présentent devant toi par l'intermédiaire de cette flamme qui coule toujours en toi, torrent indomptable. Plus que ça, tu réalises qu'il n'y en a pas une mais deux : les leurs, ensemble. Et cette constatation te rend heureux sans que tu ne saches vraiment pourquoi. Poussé par ton instinct, ou peut-être par un autre sentiment que tu ne parviens pas encore à nommer, tu finis néanmoins par accepter leur présence et par les laisser t'envahir tout entier. Alors, excitées par un élan de joie un peu fou, les flammes des morts se mettent à danser, chatouillent et flattent tes os en miettes, s'introduisent dans les recoins de ton cerveau et tu comprends enfin. Le poing figé de Spade n'a plus la moindre importance.

Il s'agit du dernier souvenir. _La septième clé_.

Si tu n'étais pas coincé en Hyper-Mode, tu en pleurerais certainement de soulagement.

Quand bien même les souvenirs sont introduits de force dans ton esprit, tu t'en préoccupes à peine. Les flammes te racontent tout ce que tu as besoin d'entendre. Et, quelque part, tu as toujours su. La mémoire de ce serment était gravée dans ta chair, dans chaque atome de ton être. C'est à cause, ou plutôt grâce à ces souvenirs dissimulés que tu as eu le cran de te dresser contre la destinée et de sauver Enma. Tu as toujours su que sa place était auprès de toi, _en_ toi, là où personne, jamais, n'oserait venir le déloger.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque vous revenez de votre voyage dans le passé, tu forces ta nuque rigide à se tourner vers lui pour le regarder. Tu te repais de cette vision, de sa voix qui crie des mots qui n'ont plus aucun sens pour toi. Tu t'en fiches : tu es sûr, tu _sens_ que ses pensées sont l'exact reflet des tiennes. Lui aussi expérimente la sensation de ce feu qui tourbillonne, à la fois béat et apaisé. C'est presque comme si vous ne faisiez plus qu'un. Et ce _presque_ te dérange. Tu voudrais le faire disparaître. Et la flamme t'encourage mais il n'est pas encore temps. Pour le moment elle te soigne gentiment, répare tes fractures et bientôt tu te lèves, porté par une énergie nouvelle. Tu le dis à Daemon, pour qu'il tremble devant la volonté écrasante de vos aïeux, pour qu'il prenne conscience de la force de ce qu'il s'est employé en vain à anéantir.

Parce que ces flammes qui dansent et s'unissent te font penser à l'amour. Et que tu es prêt à tout pour protéger celui qui a dormi pendant des siècles et s'éveille aujourd'hui, démontrant toute l'ampleur de sa puissance. Le leur, évidemment… mais le vôtre aussi. Tu détiens enfin la réponse à la question qui te taraudait depuis que tu l'as aperçu, depuis cette étincelle lorsque vos mains se sont touchées. Depuis tout ce temps, et même bien avant, le Ciel et la Terre s'appelaient, s'attiraient sans relâche, dans la perspective d'être de nouveau réunis.

Tandis que le combat tourne à ton avantage, tu jubiles mais cette rengaine gênante de _presque _refuse de te quitter. Ca ne va pas. Même quand Daemon brûle lui aussi, ça ne va pas. Tu n'es pas _complet_. Tu as l'impression de rejouer une scène du passé, de t'enfermer toi-même dans une boucle au dénouement éternellement désastreux.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer, comprends-tu. Giotto et Cozart ont fait leur temps mais ils n'ont pas réussi à le vaincre. A présent, il ne reste que toi et Enma. Il vous appartient de lutter pour vous construire un futur, ça ne concerne plus l'écho lointain de vos ancêtres. Ils ont tenté leur chance et ont perdu la bataille alors, pour leur prouver votre valeur, à vous deux vous allez gagner la guerre. Tu es déterminé à le faire et tu y arriveras. Egoïstement, tu es persuadé que votre amour est plus profond que le leur. Alors tu fais sauter les derniers barrages.

Et Enma plonge en toi.

Le choc te coupe le souffle. Les flammes transportent ses souvenirs, son essence même. A cet instant, le cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine est également le sien et tu sais que si tu pouvais ouvrir les paupières, tu verrais ses propres yeux écarquillés, fixés sur toi. Tu t'observes à travers eux et, sur le coup, pour toi, ça n'a absolument rien de bizarre. C'est naturel. Définitivement jouissif autant qu'extrêmement douloureux. Un sourire comblé se forme sur tes lèvres. Ton échine se courbe sous les nouveaux poids qui pèsent sur tes épaules. Dans ta tête, les images de vos parents, de vos amis, défilent à toute vitesse, enrobées d'une pléiade d'émotions aussi confuses que violentes. Vous partagez tout. Cette fois, vous n'êtes qu'un.

Tu as autant envie d'en profiter que de décharger ce trop plein de _vie_ qui t'oppresse. Ton corps n'est pas fait pour ce genre d'exercice et menace d'imploser. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le loisir d'hésiter : Daemon lui aussi se prépare pour la manche finale. Tu n'as droit qu'à un seul essai. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Alors tu prends un grande inspiration et tu décharges sur lui tout ce que tu as, tout ce que _vous_ avez. Tu lui renvoies en pleine face tout cet amour dont, par attrait pour le pouvoir, il a oublié ne serait-ce que la signification même. Il ne devrait pas le supporter. Si ça n'est pas suffisant pour le détruire, rien d'autre au monde ne le pourra.

Les flammes s'échappent de ta main et il n'y a plus autour de toi qu'un océan rouge et doré, magnifique et aveuglant. Pourtant, tu ne détournes pas le regard et tu t'extasies quand elles parviennent à percer les ultimes défenses de ton ennemi. Tu entends vaguement ses hurlements mais tu t'en fous. Ô combien tu t'en fous. Qu'il crève, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Et l'idée qu'il ne s'agit peut-être que des paroles d'Enma susurrées avec ta voix te rend complètement euphorique.

Juste après, tu t'écrases au sol, vulgaire pantin désarticulé mais tu n'y fais même pas attention. Tu te bats encore pour empêcher les flammes d'Enma de s'échapper. Tu le sens qui lutte dans un but similaire et ça ne fait que renforcer ta rage. L'impuissance te prend à la gorge tandis que les souvenirs s'enfuient inexorablement. Tu es désespéré et les larmes coulent sur ton visage sans que tu cherches à les retenir. Tu uses tes dernières forces en essayant de tendre le bras vers lui, même si c'est inutile, même si ces quelques petits mètres qui vous séparent sont en vérité aussi vastes qu'un abysse. Un abysse aussi immense que le vide qui s'étend, pousse sa présence hors de toi. Tu crois pouvoir te vanter de connaître la souffrance mais tu n'as jamais souffert autant de toute ta courte vie. Tu te demandes comment le destin peut être cruel au point de vous offrir un aperçu de cette plénitude avant de vous l'arracher sans compassion aucune. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, merde ?

Tu veux qu'il revienne. Tu donnerais tout ce que tu possèdes, tu serais prêt à tuer n'importe qui rien que pour qu'il soit de nouveau en toi. Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est un besoin. Viscéral. Obscène. Primaire. Il te manque. Il te manque une partie de toi. Tu voudrais hurler, taper des poings, des pieds, piquer une colère comme un enfant capricieux. Tu manques de céder à la panique quand tu réalises que tu préférerais encore mourir plutôt que d'avoir à survivre à _ça_.

Tu ne remarques pas Chrome qui te tapote l'épaule en guise de réconfort, un Mukuro évanoui calé sous son bras, pas plus que le retour des autres de la dimension parallèle ou le départ des Vindice et encore moins les protestations de Reborn et l'arrivée des renforts inespérés. Tu te laisses emmener sans réagir tandis que ta bouche forme inlassablement les syllabes du nom d'Enma, en un cri aussi déchirant que silencieux. Tout le monde vous fixe d'un air interrogatif et tu les envoies mentalement se faire foutre. Ils ne sont pas en mesure de comprendre ce que vous ressentez. Cette déchirure, cette plaie béante et sanguinolente, tu sais que tu vous la garderez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Et, alors que tu t'abîmes dans ces pensées sombres, une main effleure la tienne. Tes membres se tendent et ce picotement que tu as appris à adorer parcourt ta peau et te donne la chair de poule. Tu n'as pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il est là, juste à côté de toi. Comme d'habitude, ce simple contact vous trahit et vous électrise. Soudain, le vide à l'intérieur te semble moins menaçant. Tu as même l'impression qu'il recule. Et cette impression se confirme lorsque vous parvenez tant bien que mal à entrelacer vos doigts, ignorant les exclamations choquées des personnes qui vous entourent. Le vide ne disparaît pas mais quelque chose te dit qu'il reste peut-être une chance de le remplir. Tu te mets à rire comme un idiot. Cette fois, tu en es sûr, même si vos flammes changent la donne : tu l'aimes et il t'aime et votre amour a prouvé qu'il était plus fort que tout.

Rassuré, tu le laisses glisser vers un sommeil réparateur mais sans le lâcher pour autant. Le destin peut bien aller voir au Groenland si vous y êtes : à deux, vous êtes invincibles. S'il existe un moyen, vous le dénicherez. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà ta petite idée.

Derrière vos paupières closes, vous voyez Giotto et Cozart danser pieds nus dans une pièce où s'entassent en un joyeux bordel les souvenirs accumulés au fil des années. Ils se marchent dessus et se marrent comme des gosses, ivres du bonheur de s'être enfin retrouvés.

**oOo**

Au cas où vous vous poserez la question, oui, j'assume complètement la fin ultra-niaise. Et, oui, il y a des répétitions à la pelle mais il est tard et vous ferez avec. J'avais pas envie de me prendre le chou et j'ai écrit un peu au radar, je dois l'avouer.

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :D

A pluche pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
